


Dragonauts: Machina's Breeding Plan

by SlutWriter



Category: Dragonaut: The Resonance
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Bestiality (Horse), Bestiality (Tiger), Big Balls, Birthing, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Cum belly, Excessive Semen, F/F, F/M, Hung At Birth, Lactation, Mating Press, Other, Oviduct Penetration, Pregnancy, Shotacon, Womb Flooding, huge boobs, huge penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Machina wants a child for her and Akira to share, but human sperm is too weak to make a dent in her eggs, even in Communicator form! She has to find animals on earth who are up to the task...





	1. Machina's Breeding Plan

**Author's Note:**

> BIG DISCLAIMER: This is not an attempt to add something nuanced or thoughtful to the Dragonauts: Resonance Of Fate universe. It is a work of taboo stroke fiction meant to aid in masturbation, and is prurient in the extreme. If works of this type disturb you, don't read any further.

It had not been hard for Machina to convince the security officers at the menagerie to let her inside the performance enclosure. Indeed, they barely looked in her eyes as she made her request, focusing instead on her huge, matronly, and perfectly complexioned breasts. These were near-completely exposed by the plunging neckline of her nightgown-like robe in lacy lavender and purple, absolutely flawless in shape and symmetry. It was a body shape that had come naturally to her, ever since she’d manifested her “human” or Communicator form.

“You can take as many pictures as you like,” she assured the men, who appeared to be seconds away from having nosebleeds that would blow their heads back with recoil. “Just remember our agreement.” Machina never ceased to be amazed by the randy behavior of humans, who saw her Communicator form as a sex object to be ogled. She hadn’t arranged to have enormous, perfect natural milk tanks, a large and shapely rump, and her signature flowing indigo hair with horn-like flourishes on either side - it had just happened that way as part of the resonance process.  
  
She walked to the center of the artificial pasture. The zoo was closed, and the handlers had arranged a ‘special showing’ just for her, provided they could film as much of the encounter as they wished. Machina let her gown fall from her shoulders, leaving only dark, crimp-bordered lingerie that gripped her curvy hips and plump pussy. She bent over and pulled these down dutifully, leaving herself totally naked. Her bird-like, graceful forearms and calves contrasted with her bountiful thighs, breasts and buttocks. Her hair trailed down her back in a shining blue sheet.  
  
She had many reasons for doing what she was doing. She had been an accidental eavesdropper when Dr. Kitajima informed a lovestruck Jin and Toa that it wouldn’t be possible for them to have a child together. “Even if Toa is in a human-looking form, she’s still a dragon,” the doctor explained. “Her eggs have certain characteristics that make it impossible for human sperm to penetrate them exteriors and start the chain reaction of life.” Machina had been interested in this. Having a child was the ultimate expression of love between two humans, she knew, and she sensed that Akira, her Dragonaut partner, would definitely want such a thing for them. However, in the case of Machina and Akira, it was doubly impossible, since they were both females.  
  
Since she could not mate with human females and she could not mate with human males, that meant her only possibly targets for procreation were the other dragons - Gio, Howlingstar, and Amadeus. Machina quickly eliminated these as a possibility. Gio was too obsessed with Toa to ever agree to such a thing. Howlingstar was too immature and brash. Amadeus was simply too old, and courting  _him_  would additionally invite the jealousy of the brash young girl Dragonaut, Sieglinde Baumgard. She also assumed that Akira would be rather jealous herself if her “big sister” and partner decided to mate with another dragon, regardless of good intent. So what possibilities did that leave? Well, Earth was home to many beasts, some of which had physical prowess and majesty rivaling dragons. She would simply mate with one of those, Machina decided, and soon, she and Akira would have a child to strengthen their bond.  
  
There was a the clank of a gate as the keepers brought her first partner to the enclosure - a muscled, powerful white tiger with a glistening belt and eyes of bright aquamarine. The beast was perhaps 11 feet long and bound to weight 800 pounds or more; a streamlined, powerful hunter that dwarfed Machina as she bent over and peeled her panties down from her large, round ass, letting them fall to the ground before dutifully falling to her knees, her rump facing the animal, and planting her palms on the cool, pleasant grass. Now on all fours and ready to be mounted, her massive tits drooped nearly all the way down and her thick, pale ass-globes jiggled enticingly as she arched her back and moved her knees shoulder-width apart, presenting herself to the animal as a bitch in heat.  
  
“Well?” she asked. “Come on, then.” Any normal woman would have been paralyzed with fear - but Machina was a dragon, and even in Communicator form was not threatened by such a beast. On the contrary, she did all she could to make herself appear receptive, lowing her upper body until her breasts piled on the grass in soft, pillowy mounds, and raising her bottom up, giving the prowling tiger full access to the engorged cleft of her sex. She even reached behind herself with one hand and used two agile fingers to spread apart her puffy, blushing labia to reveal the velvet pinkness of her passage.  
  
While this certainly had an effect on the disbelieving, phone-recording zookeepers, it remained to be seen whether it would have an effect on the massive tiger, which prowled around her in a circle, almost warily, as if it could sense a kindred animal beneath her ‘human’ exterior. As it moved past Machina’s head, she saw something beneath its rear legs - a pair of large testicles covered in the same white fur as its pelt - and in front of that, a powerful flesh tube tapering from a furry base to a brazen pink tip. It was narrow near the end - about the width of a finger, but near the base it seemed thicker than her bicep. At well over a foot long in total, it threatened to do real damage to her inexperienced pussy. Macina began to consider the limitations of her Communicator form as the menacing organ dragged through the grass in front of her face and the beast circled back behind her.  
  
“That’s it,” she urged the tiger, wiggling her rear and making her large, round butt-globes jiggle in their whiteness. “You’ve got a job to do, for Akira-chan and I!” She felt a tingling of anticipation and pleasure in her belly and knew that her body was reacting in the required way to the prospect of penetration. Human love - or, in this case, human and tiger love - could really be quite a wet and sloppy experience. Her pink, spasming vaginal canal glistened and a thin line of syrupy lubrication began to drip out and hang down toward the ground. Machina made a noise of arousal - just touching herself this way was quite satisfying, she realized - and then the tiger made a move.  
  
With a purring, snuffling sound it launched it’s powerful forepaws over Machina’s shapely back, hooking them over her shoulders and around her neck like it might do to bring down a gazelle on the African veldt. The weight pressed Machina into the grass, drawing an exclamation of “Ara!” as her eyes went wide. At the same time, the tiger’s leaking, throbbing penis sliced into the wet crescent of her pussy, widening it as each progressively-thicker inch intruded. The tapered head of the more than foot-long device penetrated her cervix with ease, popping into her womb.   
  
“Uwaaagh!” Machina moaned, throwing her head back so the top of it pressed into the tiger’s powerful, furry chest. She felt a stretching, spewing surge of hot liquid and knew the beast was leaking a torrent of reproductive goo into the place that her baby would grow; this was the stuff she needed to absolutely  _drown_  her fertile eggs! It was with this image that she braced herself against the ground and pushed her round, bubbly ass back against the tiger’s short but overpowering strokes. “Y-Yes!” she cried. “Breed me! Fill up my baby room!” Having more fun than she perhaps expected, she reached up and caressed the tiger’s face and cheek with adoration.  
  
The tiger was doing just as she hoped, pumping with rapid-fire strokes of 2-3 inches at a time. The base of its penis was fat and stretching Machina’s pussy open in an ungodly fashion, making her leak all over the ground and the pair of furry balls that would soon be providing her with all the virile, egg-defeating animal cum she needed. Tigers were known to be symbols of virility all over Asia, including Japan, and Machina could see how the reputation had been earned. Those big furry balls were absolutely stuffed with hot cum! She whimpered as a wave of saucy pre-cum splattered out from the stretched seal her labia had made around the tiger’s fat cock-base. Her tongue lolled from her mouth as she felt a knot-twisting feeling of expulsion from deep in her belly - the tiger’s womb-skewering strokes were driving her into a frenzy of ovulation!  
  
“B-beat up my eggs!” she encouraged, knowing their tough exteriors had defeated the weaker sperm of guys like Jin, who were obsessed with their draconic partners but lacked the physiology to truly satisfy! “Oh! You’re flooding my baby sack!”  
  
The tiger was making grumbling, growling noises as the stroked shortened even more and the tapered tip of its bestial penis tented the back of Machina’s needy womb, flooding the chamber with a torrent of thick, gooey tiger cum. “Nnngh, I can feel it!” she gasped, referring to the heavy spurts that were quickly filling her womb and making her pelvis bloat and creak. “Deeper! Deeper, you beast!” She began to grind her cunt back against the tiger’s cock, wiggling her booty from side to side so the spewing, cum-blasting cocktip would fill her from new directions. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the tapered tip slid into one of her oviduct and began to stress and bulge the narrow passage with chunky, jelly-like animal cum. Surely, she felt, her hard-to-conquer dragon ovums would succumb to this level of direct sperm-blasting!    
  
Her entire left side was a throb of pain mixed with pleasure as her most delicate reproductive processes were ravaged by tiger cock. Machina could feel the tight, energy-filled ball of her left ovary being blasted directly by semen; as she shuddered to climax she could visualize her body going into overdrive and popping out egg after egg into that sea of conquering beast-spew! Passages within her that were never meant to be dilated and penetrated in normal humans were being used as animal fuck-sleeves, and only her not-quite-human status allowed her to escape the experience without serious damage as the tiger remained docked in her twat for nearly thirty minutes, ejaculating in spurts and returning to short thrusts until another ejaculation minutes later. A pool of semen began to form on the grass between their coupled bodies and Machina lost count of the number of belly-busting orgasms that tore through her innards. Most importantly, she was ovulating like mad because of the rough treatment!   
  
As the tiger disengaged, Machina moaned with dismay as her pussy let out a rather undignified uncorking sound and she felt a rush of warm goo pouring out of her stretched hole. It wasn’t the indignity that bothered her but rather the loss of valuable sperm - she wanted as much inside her as possible to ensure that she would quicken with child. Thus, she reached behind herself and pressed the flat of her palm against her wet slit, plugging up the outflow, pressing her cheek against the grass and letting her fat jugs bounce and pile up beneath her. Her opposite hand cradled the hot, overflowing container of her belly, which was swollen outward a bit from her overstuffed womb and cum-filled oviducts. She was favored to be pregnant, she surmised, but not  _certain._  
  
Her powerful tiger partner was spent, but Machina had arranged for a backup. Her time with Akira had shown her to be the responsible one of the pair, the big sister. It was her  _duty_  to take care of this reproduction business, and not burden Akira with worries about it. Thus, Machina would accept no outcome other than success. The second animal - a massive thoroughbred stallion, would see to that.  
  
The stallion was chestnut-colored with white markings on its head. Perhaps not as regal of aesthetically pleasing as the tiger, but a workhorse in the reproduction department. While the tiger stood shorter than Machina at the shoulder, this beast’s back was higher than her head. The tiger had weighed perhaps 800 pounds, this beast was easily 1500, with a cock already unsheathed and hanging past its hocks at a length over  _twice_  that of the feline. There were two handlers to aid in the operation; and in addition to the mighty horse they produced a knee-high bale of hay for Machina to lay on, which would leave her perpendicular to the stallion’s massive cock as it ran along it belly.  
  
As she settled in on her back and spread her legs, Machina’s mountainous breasts piled up and jiggled. She was immediately assailed by a barnyard smell that was quite different from that of the tiger - a sweaty animal stench that made her perfectly-shaped nose wrinkle. “This smell!” she announced, before adding: “I guess it can’t be helped.” The handlers positioned the stallion over her, darkening her pale, nude body with its shadow. Machina found herself staring down the barrel of a mottled, leathery horse cock that was two feet long and thicker than her arm at the shoulder.   
  
“Uh, lady-” one of the handlers announced, trying to control the snuffling, sex-crazed animal. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” The stallion surged forward into position, imitating a thrust, and its cock slid along her belly, showing just how deeply it would penetrate if it actually did go inside her. The flanged, cum-leaking cocktip reached up all the way to her breasts! “If this thing gets inside you it’s going to really fuck you up!”  
  
This assessment only made Machina sure that this course of action was the correct one. She was not worried about her Communicator form - even in that diminished state she had resilence and skill dozens of times that of a normal human. Nor did she fear the prowess of the powerful animal, for in her dragon state she was  _hundreds of times_  its size. What it would provide - and what she needed - was an overpowering sexual force to really brutalize her needy dragon eggs and get those sperm to where they would do some good!  
  
“Let him go,” she ordered, fingering her cum-sticky pussy as it leaked more and more tiger goo. “Let him do as he pleases!”  
  
The handlers did as they were told, releasing the stallion’s bridle. The bulging cock-crown of the beast pressed into Machina’s sex and at first, it seemed like it would never go inside - it was simply too big in girth, even for her tiger-fucked opening. But Machina gritted her teeth and held her position on the bale with supernatural strength. “Come on!” she hissed. “Do it as hard as you can!”  
  
The next sound she made was perhaps the most undignified she’d ever uttered. The horse used its powerful haunches to plow forward, and Machina let out an undulating moaning noise like  _owaaaooouggh_  as her pussy first seemed to collapse inward and then dilate open to absorb the full girth of the horse’s monster cockhead. A cock shape  _burrowed_  up from her pelvis toward her breasts, bulging her already tiger-stuffed belly even more. The handlers watched with morbid fascination as the horse, with sweat dripping from the puffy donut ring of its asshole and down the shaft of its cock, brutalized Machina’s guts with a cunt-destroying mating press. The sound of meat shifting and stretching around the stallion’s cock was audible in the open air. Machina’s tongue lolled pathetically out of her mouth and her eyes crossed.  
  
The horse began to fuck, not with short stroked like the tiger but with long, all-the-way-in, all-the-way-out womb batterers. Machina could only gasp and warble as her cum-stuffed womb was skewered and bloated with horse dick that displaced all the semen and caused the sensitive, fertile chamber to stretch out even further. The horse  _sawed_  into her cunt with absolutely no care for her well-being, and Machina moaned desperately and pressed her huge boobs together to titfuck that cock-shaped distended gut bulge as it stretched upward toward her face, milking that stallion prick as best she could. Cum and lube flew in sheets from her crotch as the beast withdrew and reinserted, pulling out gouts of her pussy juice with the bulging, flanged tip of its horsemeat and replacing the wetness with its own thick, nasty pre-cum leakage on the way back in.  
  
The cockhead rammed all the way into her womb and made the chamber stretch around it, a throbbing cock crown at the center of a reservoir of tiger cum, with a plume of horse sperm rocketing into her guts as well and mixing the animal kingdoms within the flooded churn of her own baby sack. “Ugh! I’m… ovulating all over your cock!” Machina moaned, and her eyes remained uncoordinated and lewdly off-kilter. “This feeling of my eggs being raped by such smelly horse cum is… too good!”  
  
The tiger had already pumped her left oviduct full of thick tiger cum, and the stallion angled to the right while pounding her guts for fifteen uninterrupted minutes. Machina cooed with brain-rattled pleasure from the pressure the invading horse dick put on all of her other organs, compacting them and bloating her belly with an ever-increasing amount of hot, chunky horse sludge. The beast’s piss-pipe was aimed directly into her egg tube when it started to hose her full of that whitish-yellow fucksauce, drowning her other ovary as she ovulated helplessly into the ocean of beast sludge. Her eyes rolled back to the whites as she realized her resilient dragon ovums were being completely  _gang raped_  by swirling masses of tiger and stallion sperm within the sloshing depths of her gurgling, gravid cum-gut, which quickly grew to a size that allowed her to caress the protruding sphere with both hands.  
  
She was an animal semen tank, and when the horse lowered its head as if grazing, she started making out with beast, trading sloppy kisses and sucking on the long, spit-loaded tongue as she felt the immense, superheated pressure of horse semen flooding her insides and inflating her womb to the size of a beach ball. The regal tiger had opened her up and now the brutal stallion was slamming the door! Her mind could visualize her eggs being penetrated, violated by clumps of larger-than-normal sperm, the tiger and horse loads merging and drowning her ovaries. She could feel her throbbing, burning burbs spasm as she had a shameful breeding orgasm and popped out a new load of eggs into the ocean of tar-thick tiger and horse nut in her belly!  
  
The stallion continued to lick her face, and then, having pulled out as far as it could without clearing her pussy entirely, started to suck and bite at her tits, clamping teeth down on her fat teats and pulling them up into elongated blimp shapes. Machina moaned at the sensation of having her most famous feature so roughly handled by an animal, and couldn’t help but cry out as new, unbidden sensations overwhelmed her. “W-wait! If you do that, I’ll-  _uwaaaagh_!”  
  
The brutal womb-battering and swollen belly had triggered a physiological reaction in her Communicator form, it seemed - and she arched her back and surged upward on the hay bale as her huge tits erupted with fat geysers of creamy milk! Not only was she feeding the randy horse its fill, but her opposite breast was absolutely spraying the stuff all over her, and Machina had no choice to stuff her own nipple in her mouth and try to drain the overloaded milk reservoirs within her own throbbing tits! Her body knew it had been utterly bred, and was reacting quickly fill her already-huge fuck tanks with an overabundance of baby-nourishing cream!  
  
It was around this point that the horse’s cock finally slid from her pussy, and considering the backup of cum in her ballooned-out belly, the result should have been a massive creampie expulsion. However, the handlers and zookeepers were ready, and per Machina’s instructions, replaced the horse’s monster fuckmeat with a large, plug-like sex toy that would seal the reservoir of nasty animal cum inside the gorgeous, matronly Communicator for as long as it took to spark a new life. Thus, the tide of semen was quickly quelled as her moist, engorged pussy lips gripped tight around the new, plastic seal.  
  
Machina laid back in near catatonia while the stallion drink greedily from her breast. Eventually, the tiger was led to her opposite side to drink as well, and the two animal studs that had surely knocked her up were given to drink from her milk-bulged mammaries as she lay and cradled her slovenly cum gut. The amount inside her was disgracefully large - her womb as nothing more than an animal semen tank! Yet her goal was achieved, and she appreciatively stroked the tiger and stallion as they slurped and licked at her spurting nipples with tongues alternatively slimy and rough. “You were good helpers!” she complimented. “Good boys.” She alternated letting the animals nurse from her breasts with making out with them and sucking their tongues.  
  
Perhaps another half-hour later, with her tits still leaking and her face wet with foamy animal spit, Machina rose to a sitting position on the hay bale, beckoning the caretakers to help steady her. Her huge cum-belly made her look like she was already deep into a pregnancy, and she cradled this bounty of semen lovingly, stroking it with her hands. Offering a gentle smile toward her own protruding gut, she rose and began collecting her now ill-fitting gown.   
  
The deed had been done. Akira-chan would be so pleased! Though it would be best, she considered, to leave out certain private details when delivering the news.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As she lay on her side in bed, totally nude and stroking the churning, sloppy semen reservoir in her belly, Machina considered how to break the news to her Dragonaut partner, Akira. The two were very close and had an obvious bond, but Akira sometimes hesitated in showing her affection.  
  
Machina was sure that the arrival of a child, one that both of them could share, would be just the catalyst needed for them to have a real human/dragon relationship. If she closed her eyes she could envision her coming pregnancy. She would give birth to a son, she thought. Regal and graceful, like the tiger. Full of vigor and power, like the stallion. She could see him already in her mind’s eye. One eye of striking blue, one of green. Pale-skinned, like her, and possibly with her hair color as well, and a handsome, refined face..  
  
She nibbled her bottom lip as a particularly large deposit of semen shifted position in her belly. She was so totally stuffed with animal cum… and the sensation wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Especially since she knew she was getting knocked up like crazy!  “Mmm,” she moaned to herself, rubbing her pale, cum-pregnant belly sphere with one warm hand. “It feels so good!” She reached around the curve and began to finger her clit, that sensitive place that was quickly becoming her favorite part of this Communicator form. Then she raised her heavy breast to her mouth so she could bite and suck at her own nipple.   
  
She soon surged to orgasm, it was not just because of the throb of her clit or the sensitivity of her nipples, but thoughts of her gorgeous, perfect, soon-to-be-born son. “We will call him ‘Lucian’,” she whispered to herself. They would have each other, and something to live for beyond Dragonauts, and Thanatos, and the machinations of enemies both familiar and unseen.


	2. Machina Gives Birth

“They’re very aggressive today!” Machina said, as the two white tiger cubs suckled powerfully at her hanging tits. Her voice carried only the barest hint of surprise, and despite her position - heavily pregnant, on her hands and knees in a zoo paddock with her gravid belly hanging with lewd, sow-like size, she seemed quite calm. Her pregnant gut was equalled in obscenity only by her pale, bulging buttocks and enormous, milk-loaded tits.

She had arranged it with the zookeepers, who had travelled her unconventional journey of pregnancy with her, facilitating her needs in exchange for all the sordid jack-off material they could store in their cellphones. She was nearly at full term, and her breasts had swollen in size, the areolas growing large and raised, as milk began to leak constantly from her quivering pores. She thus arranged for several orphaned white tiger cubs to feed from her huge, pale teets until she was drained. As a nice side effect, the feeling of their eager mouths and rough tongues suckling hard at her nipples was enough to bring her sensitive body to orgasm!

“Don’t drink too much!” she scolded, sounding, she hoped, suitably motherly. “There won’t be any left for Lucian!” She ran a hand over her swollen, ovoid belly as she uttered her unborn son’s name. Having never reproduced before, Machina hadn’t been sure what to expect, but her pregnancy seemed similar to those that had happened among humans. She hissed and bit her lip with pleasure as she felt a particularly hard suckle draw a huge deposits of her creamy milk from her ducts; she loved the feeling of being drained by these eager cubs, as they pressed their muzzles into her hanging, torpedo-shaped udders, indenting the flesh.

Meanwhile, the tiger handlers were jerking off and filming the whole thing with their phones, thinking how lucky they were to have such a hot bitch utterly degrading herself for their twisted pleasure. Of course, they would never say such things aloud to Machina… but rather whispered them to each other.   
  
“This fuckin’ huge-titted bitch needs to be milked like a cow! Look at those fat fuck-jugs!” said one to the other, in a hushed, excited tone. The response, that she  _ looked like a knocked-up whore on her hands and knees with her wide hips and thick ass thrust out, her back arched, and her preggo belly slung under her _ , was equally filled with excitement. Machina had a voluptuous body under any circumstance, but her pregnancy seemed to have made her breasts, belly and hips even more pronounced, while the rest of her - arms, neck, wrists, calves - was as slender and graceful as ever.

The menagerie was meant to be closed that day, but the keepers had arranged for a class of elementary school boys to make an unsanctioned visit. Machina had instructed that in preparation to be a good mother for Lucian, she wanted to interact with as many young boys as possible and take care of all of their needs; and the no-nonsense look on her face as she made the request seemed to brook no disobedience. Even in her Communicator form, Machina was a powerful combatant, with her mastery over water. Thus, the keepers brought the boys in one by one so they could have their first sexual experience with Machina’s eager mouth, and she arched her back on all fours, thrust her ass up, and attended eagerly to the task.

“So, this is a boy’s penis!” she remarked, as the first of the cute pre-teens shyly let his slacks and underwear slide from his hips, revealing a hairless pubis and an unexpectedly large shaft. Machina immediately craned her neck forward and took him into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing out lewdly as she sucked and made a cross-eyed blowjob face, trying to examine the dick as she was sucking it, and in general, betraying her formerly dignified comportment. Still, not being human, she saw little wrong with what she was doing, and the men and boys who were the beneficiaries certainly had no reason to tell her!

It was mere seconds before the spiky-haired, precocious lad put his hands on her head, using her trademark horn-like hair flourishes as makeshift handles, and clenched his ass while thrusting his hips forward and crying out. “Waaagh! Miss Machina, if you keep doing that, I’ll-”

“Mmm!” Machina groaned, and reached out to grope the boy’s cute little ten-year-old ass. Ever since she decided to breed, she’d found the act of  _ mothering _ and  _ servicing _ boys to be very arousing! He wailed and leaned over her head like he’d just been punched in the stomach as his cute, smooth cock twitched and began to spray thick spurts of semen into her mouth. His ejaculation continued for at least fifteen seconds, before he stumbled backward in a daze and Machina spit the chunky load out into her palm. She knew it  from watching human mothers that it was correct to compliment the boy. “There’s so much and it was thick as jelly!” she assessed, looking at the gooey mess piled up in her palms. She gestured to the animal handlers, who provided a large glass mug for her to dump the gooey boy-semen into. “You did very well!” She expected to raise Lucian with positive reinforcement of the same kind.

The parade of young schoolboys moving to Machina’s face, dropping their pants, and squinting their large and expressive eyes as she slurped their dicks with a lewd blowjob face thus commenced, with the line going twenty deep with cute shaggy heads of hair ranging from black to blonde to brown to everywhere in between. As the tiger cubs continued to suckle her huge tits, Machina dutifully sucked the boys, encouraging them to use their hips and use her throat they were trying to breed with it, sucking on their tight, smooth balls, and using her tongue to peel back and clean their foreskins. Each time they came, she dutifully spit the load into the glass mug. Soon, it was absolutely filled to the brim.

“You boys are such good breeders!” Machina said, praising them as she intended to do her own offspring. She looked into the brimming glass receptacle and licked her lips at the sight of so many jelly-like cum loads all mixed together. “I need lots of nourishment to deliver a healthy baby!” With the boys strewn about throughout the enclosure in various poses of sated, dazed bewilderment, she lifted the glass to her lips… it appeared to contain more than a  _ pint _ of whitish-yellow sperm! Machina opened her mouth but then drew back sharply and wrinkled her nose.

“Ooh!” she assessed. “This was your first time, so it’s extra thick and smelly! But I guess it can’t be helped!” As the keepers fapped clandestinely and filmed the debauchery, Machina completed the deed, tilting the mug back and taking thick, powerful swallows that were audible. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Her throat bulged in time with the wet noises and her cheeks puffed out as if she were a squirrel storing nuts for the winter. Once the mug was drained, Machina huffed a tongue-out gasp, with curds of jizz hanging from the corners of her mouth. She stifled a burp and put a hand over her gurgling belly, looking behind her.

All of the cum chugging and heaving had caused the extra-large novelty dildo she had stuffed into her ass to poke free from her anus. It was the color of candy, tapering with a pointed, ribbed tip to a huge base with innumerable knobs, textures and swirls. When she’d been told by the zoo personnel that “dragon”-themed dildos actually existed, Machina had first turned her nose up at them. “That’s nonsense!” she objected. “Our dragon forms don’t have such things!” However, she realized she did need something to help train her ass for her favorite stallion partner, so he could probably fuck her asshole once she was too far along to make vaginal sex possible. Thus, she had mail ordered the largest model she could find, using Akira’s identity since she had no official mailing address of her own. (This was the cause of much embarrassment when the package was delivered and opened with the other Dragonauts present.)

Now, the base of her favored today had emerged from between her milky, perfectly complexioned ass-mounds and was stretching her anus, making the taut hole look like like a pink-purple solar eclipse compared to the pale skin of her buttocks… and the sensation was quite arousing. “Ooh! It’s stretching my ass! It must keep it inside!” But it was no use. The combination of cum sloshing in her belly and the nursing cubs at her tits had left Machina weak in the joins as minor orgasms flashed inside her, and she was unable to control herself as she sunk lower, her fat tits pillowing under her chest and sending the cubs scampering. Her tongue fell from her mouth and she let out a whorish, orgasmic groan as the monsterous, knobbed-and-textured sex toy, covered with lube and ass juices, erupted from her rear end in humiliating fashion. It was as thick as a man’s leg and left a gaping, quivering ass-pipe behind for everyone to see.

“Oooh! F-fuck!” Machina moaned, and then reached behind herself to pull her thick ass cheeks apart like a complete slut, giving everyone watching a look at her gaping, swollen hole and her pinkish-red depths. “Quickly, you must shove it back inside!”  But the zoo keepers who approached were more interested in what a gaping ass-fuck slut Machina had become. They grabbed huge handfuls of her assflesh, loving the feeling of her matronly butt-mounds, and pulled them even further apart, before shoving hands and fingers into her asshole. Two men managed to get two hands each inside, pulling from four directions and gaping her even more. Machina was known as a dutiful “big sis” type among the Dragonauts, rather dignified and a trifle cold. But in her private time, she was seen quite differently by the animal handlers.  

“Look at that!” crowed one of the men. “She loves taking the biggest, nastiest toys in her gaping shithole!”

“Fuck putting it back in,” said another, pulling down the bill of his cap as he regarded the slimy, 24-inch dragon dildo that now lay on the ground. “Let’s get her boyfriend out here!”

“He’s n-not my boyfriend!” Machina objected, blushing. She was worried that Akira might somehow find out how much she loved her horse-fucking sessions and get jealous. But so far, she’d been able to keep things under wraps by greatly understating her actions when the subject came up. She’d gotten some strange looks, showing up pregnant in communicator form, but nobody had really cared to stick their nose in… not with the mysterious Thanatos to worry about - not to mention the safety of the Earth as a whole!

The clanking of an animal enclosure signalled the arrival of the stallion, who along with the white tiger had provided the catalyst sperm for her human-style reproduction - the white tiger for austerity and grace, the stallion for power and stamina. Lucian, her unborn child, was the result. Yet Lucian would be at least half-dragon, and Machina knew that learning, for a dragon, started well before “birth”, communicating and sensing things while still in a less mature form. Thus, she sought to instruct Lucian in how to be a powerful, alpha male by being fucked deep in the ass by monster horse cock at least three times a week.

The smell of the animal alerted her before the noise, the noise before the actual sight. The nose-burning, barnyard musk of her huge horse’s unwashed dick and fat, heavy balls made Machina cream herself with anticipation, as did the heavy hoofclops that spoke to his enormous brawn. The shadow that fell over her as she posed on all fours made her shudder. Until a month or two ago, she had tended to fuck the stallion while face-down on a hay bale, but her late-term pregnancy made that impossible. So she would dutifully take up a position on all fours, keeping her belly safely suspended and showing her asshole to him and to let him do as he pleased. Amazingly, despite the recent gaping, her ass closed back up fully, presenting a moist, aesthetically pleasing ring to the beast.

“Nnngh! Fuck, you stink today!” Machina moaned, licking her lips and sniffing the musky air. She couldn’t help swaying her thick, matronly behind to entice him. Her explosive hips and buttocks were totally out of control, and her ass clapped a little as she moved. The tiger cubs, startled away by her orgasm, were returning to her her huge, hanging tits to suckle some more - and their hard, rough suction only added to her arousal. Her pussy was absolutely soaked, the thick labia engorged and pink in contrast to the pale skin of her inner thighs. She  _ loved _ having her fat tits sucked out by tiger cubs and she  _ loved _ the brutal stench of unwashed horse cock!

The stallion’s enormous, brutal dick was already unfurled from its sheath and ready for action. It flopped onto her back and the spondy, flanged head pissed out a hot splatter of cum onto her back, while its low-hanging, leathery ballsack bounced and rubbed against her ass-cheeks. Each testicle was the size of a pineapple, and the shaft seemed as thick as her neck and nearly  _ 36 inches _ long! The beast snuffled impatiently and started to tramp around above her as the handlers controlled it and directed it to do its work. Its cock bounced and swayed from side to side and hosed Machina’s ass-mounds down with thick pre-nut.

“Quickly!” she ordered, though her voice was plaintive and sexually frustrated. “You must show my son how to be a powerful and kingly male!” That the stallion couldn’t understand her seemed to be of little consequence. 

One of the handlers, a female now astounded that she was putting her animal husbandry skills to this strange use, gave a warning. “A penis this large could absolutely destroy your asshole!” she said. “Your baby could be crushed from the pressure on your internal organs!”

But Machina was confident. “No!” she said. “Lucian is strong! He won’t be harmed, I know it! Now, quickly!”   


Their objections having fallen on deaf ears, the handlers did their best to aim the horse true and then let it proceed as it wished, providing a low-angled bar for it to throw its forelegs over in a mimic of the proper stallion fucking stance. The enormous, spongy head of the stallion’s pipe pressed up against Machina’s butt cheeks and split them, plunging powefully against her asshole. At first it seemed it was impossible - the stallion was randier and hornier than ever before, and its cock seemed larger than ever. It was their biggest horse; Machina had insisted on progressing up through the stables to larger and more hung specimens as her pregnancy had progressed. When it lurched forward, it threatened to simply knock Machina forward as well… but she, too, was supernaturally strong in her beautiful Communicator form, and held fast to the ground.

On the second try, the horse’s cocktip burrowed into her anus. The sound was wet, visceral, and nasty. Machina’s guts churned as her bowels and intestines were stretched to utter disgrace by the massive horse cock. A lesser woman would have burst, but she was a dragon, after all, and endowed with bodily stamina and resilience beyond normal humans. Still, the experience of having her guts churned up as the brutal, mottled piston rammed up into her body, pressing her womb aside and forcing it outward, ramming her cum-filled stomach up into her diaphragm, was too much for her to maintain her calm demeanor. Machina’s tongue rolled out of her mouth and she vomited up a gout of the elementary-school semen she’d swallowed, rocking forward and back as the horse began to thrust powerfully.

Her face, tongue lolling and eyes rolling, was twisted in a mask of whorish lust. “Yeeeesss!” she croaked, with more semen pouring out of her mouth with each exhale. “Use… my… ass! Show… Lucian… how… to be… a breeder! Nnnghghggh!” She collapse forward and her fat tits compressed against the stone, sending the suckling cubs scampering anew. Her swollen nipples sprayed sprinkler-like bursts from fat, raised pores, an utterly humiliating display of fucksow milk production. Her cheek became pressed against the ground and spit and cum slid from her mouth as the stallion took out every sexual frustration on her with all its bestial horsepower, stabbing 36-inches of girthy meat into her body, all the way to the balls.

Machina tensed and orgasmed powerfully as her face was locked in an image of utter ecstasy and satisfaction. She could feel every inch of that monster dick tearing apart her asshole and she was loving every second of it. The zookeepers looked on, recording on their phones and fapping, at once both aroused and disgusted by what a milk-spewing, fat-assed, wide-hipped, huge-breasted, horse-raped  _ breeding toilet _ Machina was. The pale, beautiful “big sister”, who had treated them all with such high-handed confidence, was being used as a fuckhole and milk tank! Bulging with cock, milk, cum, and the gravidly swollen baby gut, now she looked like nothing but a  _ sow _ !

They blew their loads as she defiled her dignity by cumming powerfully. A splattery expulsion of water blew out of her pussy from below the point of the horse’s rampaging insertion, and splattered the ground; and every onlooker knew exactly what that meant. “This fucking slut is going to drop her kid right here!” marvelled one of the men, and the wide-eyed elementary schoolers looked on from a distance, about to get an impromptu (and unconventional) lesson in reproduction. Almost instantly, the perfect, crowning head of a baby - with silver hair fine and matted enough to look nearly bald - began to push its way out of Machina’s pussy, stretching her passage as wide as the horse’s still-rampaging cock was doing to her asshole.

“I’m… giving birth!” she wailed. “I’m giving… birth… to Lucian! While a huge horse cock is… pumping cum up my ass!”

The female handler, who now seemed to be the only one who could think clearly, dashed underneath the thrusting horse to nimbly place a tub of warm water, yelping as the stallion’s swinging balls nearly knocked her over. The horse whinnied, reared and then surged forward, burying its cock to the hilt - only the handler’s forearm prevented Machina’s as-yet-unborn child from taking a smack to the head from those fat horse nuts. The beast’s powerful haunches began to quiver and tense as it poured every drop of backed-up, chunky horse semen out of its balls and into Machina’s stretched, gaping asspipe.   
  
Machina’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her tits were spraying milk, and she could feel the dense, tar-thick horse spew filling her bowels, stretching out her intestines with the sheer volume of semen, filling up every bit of space in her gastrointestinal tract until her entrails were plumped up like cooking sausages. The beast had a pisshole that seemed as wide as the bore on a rifle, and it was blasting jet after lumpy jet of equine nut-sauce into her body, inundating her swollen guts and forcing the baby out with the sheer volume of cum and dick that was filling her. The noise she made was neither human nor animal - a low, guttural wail that went along with the slushing, burbling sound of sperm hosing down her insides.

She felt it welling up inside her, coming up through her intestines and into her stomach, filling that already-distended cum sack with lumpy, porridge thick, yellowish-white jelly, displacing the contents back up her throat and then following them. Her mightiest climax happened as she cried out, Lucian pushed through her birth canal at his thickest point, and a huge jet of grotesquely thick sperm erupted from her mouth in a vomit-like projection that slopped onto the floor in a huge puddle. Her nipples likewise exploded with jets of milk in all directions, the white liquid reaching as far as ten feet away. 

Lucian dropped safely into the pool of water and the arms of the zookeeper turned midwife, the umbilical cord still leading back into Machina’s spasming, blown out cunt. He was an unbelievably cute baby, already sporting a nearly-full head of short, silver, spiky hair that had miniature version of Machina’s trademark “dragon horns” on either side. He wiggled his little arms and seemed completely healthy.    
  
“Holy shit!” cried the zookeeper, holding Lucian straight up and down and examining him with a quizzical expression. “What the hell? This kid has a huge cock!”

It was true. While very normal in most respects, baby Lucian was sporting a fat hose of uncut penis that was easily eight inches long. Bent upward instead of flopping down, the tip would have reached his forehead. He wiggled his stubby arms and legs adorably as it swung back and forth.

“O-of course he does!” Machina scolded, regaining consciousness. Cum was leaking from her mouth, and the stallion, still locked in her ass, seemed to finally be finished orgasming. When the beast pulled out, foot after foot of cock emerged from her blown-out asshole with a lewd schlooooop sound, with the flanged head dragging about a foot of prolapse out with it. With the red protrusion of moist meat bulging out of her asshole like a plump bee stinger, and her stretched-open pussy trailing out the umbilical and gaping massively to show every detail of her baby factory, Machine looked more like a breeding sow than ever before. She grimaced and gripped her still-swollen belly, and then vomited another lumpy load of cum out of her mouth while also shitting a massive load out of her prolapsed asshole at the same time, the ultra-virile slop piling on the ground fore and aft.

“He’s my son, after all,” she said, wiping her mouth and speaking with a sense of twisted matronly pride. “It’s natural his penis should be large!” As the keepers led the satisfied stallion away, she flopped over onto her side, holding her belly. The umbilical cord was cut and tied, and the trappings of the birth disposed of - though there was no placenta. Instead, bits of what seemed like an egg shell gradually fell from Machina’s pussy and were disposed of.

“Give me my baby,” she ordered, tiredly. “Give me my Lucian!” After such a debauched show, the fapping keepers, who had recorded hours and hours worth of video over the previous months, were more than happy to oblige her. When Machina cradled Lucian against her enormous, milk-leaking bosom, rocking him gently, her face was filled with such an expression of motherly affection that the scene was almost wholesome, despite her milk-leaking tits, enormous cum-belly and prolapsed, creampie-leaking asshole that continued to disgorge fat gouts of cum down her shapely thigh. It brought a smile to the faces of everyone present, and a small cheer even went up throughout the horny onlookers and tired facility staff who had acquiesced to her strange animal and pre-teen sex requests for months on end.

“Mmm… you’re such a breeder!” Machina cooed, and booped baby Lucian on the nose before bringing a hand down to cup his fat, pink, smooth balls and caress his large penis. Lucian reached out his tiny arms toward her one of her huge milk tanks and she gave him to suck, shuddering lewdly at the sensation as her very own baby started to drink her try. “Oooh!” she gasped. “He’s sucking even more ferocious than those tiger cubs! As to be expected of an alpha male!” She licked her lips and looked down at her infant son’s obscenely large dick. 

“She’s not going to-” one of the keepers marveled.

“T-there’s no way she’s-” another stammered.

“Only a totally crazy MILF slut would-” a third one said, still jerking his dick and recording on his phone.   
  
Machina raised her newborn son up with one arm and began to suck on his fat penis lovingly and enthusiastically. There was nothing businesslike about the blowjob, it was not a practice run or an experiment. She made breathy noises and moaned like a slut as she smacked her lips and hollowed her cheeks out while slurping at Lucian’s penis, taking the whole thing in her mouth and licking and sucking his smooth, surprisingly large balls. “Nnngh!” she moaned, bringing her mouth off of Lucian’s now-hard penis, strands of spit connecting the throbbing tip to her lips. “I love sucking my newborn son’s big fat cock!” And she went right back to gagging on it, sucking and worshiping, interspersing her attentions with statements about how Lucian would be the ultimate male and that nobody but her would suffice to be his mate. She felt an intense dart of jealousy strike her heart at the thought of sharing him with anyone - even Akira - though that had originally been the plan. Now, Machina only intended to fuck and suck her just-born child every day as he grew up, and make sure he had as much milk to drink as he wanted from her enormous fuck-juggs.

Lucian cooed happily into his mom’s fat nipple as he had the first orgasm of his just-started life, blowing thick curds of virile, thick sperm into Machina’s mouth and making her cheeks puff out. “Nnngh!” she gurgled, mouth-half full, showing the reservoir of gooey sperm piled up on her tongue and drowning her teeth. “It’s so thick, I have to chew it! And the smell! You’ve just been born but it has such a nasty cum stink!” She pulled a strand of the nasty jizz from her mouth experimentally and started sucking the hanging rope and coiling it around her tongue. “Oooh, Lucian!” she moaned, proudly, chewing for nearly half a minute before swallowing the huge, nasty oad. “You’re such a  _ stud _ !”

She would keep him as her own, she decided. Lucian was too good to share. The other female dragons and partners were too headstrong, too crass, too small-breasted and thin-hipped to have babies with her perfect child. Only she could deep-throat enough dick, take enough monster cock in her ass, produce enough milk and swallow enough cum to make sure he was pleased.

Machina sighed happily and clutched her baby to her chest. She would bear as many children as she could for him, she decided. She would do whatever he wanted for her son, the perfect breeding male.


End file.
